The present invention relates to vacuum cleaning devices and, more particularly, to upright vacuum cleaners having access ports with fluid-tight covers for use in clearing out clogged vacuum passages extending through the vacuum cleaner. While the invention will be described as employed in upright vacuum cleaners, it should be appreciated that the invention could also be employed in other types of vacuum cleaners.
Upright vacuum cleaners have been provided heretofore, and generally are known to include a surface or floor engaging housing that has a passageway extending therethrough. The passageway has an intake opening adjacent the surface, and a discharge opening at the opposite end of the passageway. A vacuum or suction generator communicates with the passageway to induce airflow into the intake opening and out of the discharge opening. As the air is moved into the passageway through the intake opening, debris and other foreign particles are carried from the surface into the passageway along with the in-flowing air. The debris and other foreign particles are spirited along the passageway and exit the housing through the discharge opening.
Traditional upright vacuum cleaners commonly include a nozzle base and an upper housing. The upper housing is typically hingedly mounted on the nozzle base, and normally has a grip portion and a body portion. The body portion includes a suitable filter chamber including a receptacle for collecting the debris and foreign particles. Extending between the discharge opening in the housing and the receptacle is a further passageway or conduit that carries the airflow and debris from the housing to the collection receptacle. Anyone of a variety of methods or devices may be used to separate the debris and foreign particles from the airflow at or near the receptacle so that only clean air is exhausted by the vacuum cleaner.
As upright vacuum cleaning devices have developed, more and more powerful vacuum generation devices are being used to create the suction airflow at the intake opening of the housing, and thereby become increasingly effective at cleaning dirt, debris and other foreign particles from floor surfaces. However, the passageways extending through the nozzle base and along the upper housing have also become increasingly lengthy and can become blocked as debris which is picked up becomes lodged within the passageway, causing a disruption of airflow and a significant decrease in performance.
In addition to the foregoing performance gains, upright vacuum cleaners commonly include a variety of attachments for removing debris and foreign particles from surfaces other than floors. Such attachments typically include a length of flexible hose, and numerous brushes and nozzles of various shapes, sizes and configurations. The length of flexible hose often interconnects with the conduit within the body that carries the airflow produced in the housing by the vacuum generator to the collection receptacle. As the airflow moves through the conduit, it passes the interconnection of the length of hose from the attachment. This creates a suction airflow through the attachment hose and nozzle suitable for removing foreign particles and other debris from these other surfaces.
At the interconnection of the conduit and the attachment hose, the debris flowing through the attachment hose must change directions, often making a 90 degree turn, to continue into and along the conduit toward the receptacle. In this area, the passageway can become blocked, again causing disruption of airflow and a significant decrease in performance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vacuum cleaning device having an access port and fluid-tight cover for such a port which would overcome the foregoing deficiencies and others while meeting the above-stated needs and providing better and more advantageous overall results.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a vacuum cleaner is provided comprising a first housing member having at least one housing wall defining a first housing passage. The first housing passage has an intake end adjacent a subjacent surface and a discharge end opposite the intake end. The vacuum cleaner also includes a second housing member mounted on the first housing member. The second housing member includes a filter chamber having at least one filter chamber wall defining a collection cavity. The wall includes a port communicating with the collection cavity. The vacuum cleaner is further comprised of a vacuum source supported on either the first or second housing member and is in fluid communication with the first housing passage and the port in the filter chamber wall. The vacuum cleaner also includes a conduit, an access port and a cover for the access port. The conduit extends between the discharge end of the first housing passage and the port in the filter chamber wall. The conduit includes a conduit wall defining a conduit passage that is in fluid communication between the first housing passage and the port. The access port is defined in the conduit wall and the cover is selectively mounted over the access port to form a fluid-tight seal thereacross.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a vacuum cleaner is provided that is comprised of a nozzle base and an upper housing mounted on the nozzle base. The nozzle base has at least one base wall defining a base passage. The base passage has an intake end adjacent a subjacent surface, and a discharge end opposite the intake end. The upper housing has a body portion that includes a filter chamber. The filter chamber has a receptacle wall with a port in communication with the filter chamber. The vacuum cleaner is further comprised of a vacuum source supported on either the nozzle base or the upper housing. The vacuum source is in fluid communication with the base passage and the filter chamber, and generates suction airflow at the intake end of the base passage. The vacuum cleaner also includes a first conduit extending between the discharge end of the base passage and the port in the receptacle wall of the filter chamber. The first conduit includes a first conduit wall. An access port extends through the first conduit wall. The vacuum cleaner further includes a cover having a cover wall cooperable with the access port for forming a fluid-tight seal thereacross. The cover also has an extension having an aperture for accommodating a fastener to secure the cover to the upper housing.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a vacuum cleaner is provided that is comprised of a nozzle base and an upper housing mounted on the nozzle base. The nozzle base has at least one base wall defining a base passage. The base passage has an intake end adjacent a subjacent surface, and a discharge end opposite the intake end. The upper housing has a body portion that includes a filter chamber. The filter chamber has at least one receptacle wall, and the receptacle wall includes a port in fluid communication with the filter chamber. The vacuum cleaner also includes a vacuum source supported on either the nozzle base or the upper housing. The vacuum source is in fluid communication with the base passage and generates suction airflow at the intake end thereof. The vacuum cleaner has a conduit that extends between the discharge end of the base passage and the port of the filter chamber. The conduit has a conduit wall with an access port extending therethrough. The vacuum cleaner is further comprised of a transparent cover that has a cover wall cooperable with the access port forming a fluid-tight seal therewith. The transparent cover allows an operator to see any blockages in the conduit.